


Obliviate

by blood_and_gore



Series: HP fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Draco Malfoy, Autistic Hermione Granger, Black Hermione Granger, CTY, Draco listens to Nirvana, F/M, Hermione took ballet lessons as a child, Hermione went to CTY, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Alternating, Time Skips, could be canon compliant if you really tried, headcanons, inspired by a really emo photoset i saw on myspace when i was 12, kinda ooc but not really, ngl Draco is mildly racist and kinda dickish in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: It started as a simple meetup to play a few more rounds and to teach him MASH. Four meetings later, she was explaining why Ringo had been the best Beatle and he was acting out the battles of twelfth-century Mercian queens, and one thing turned to another.





	1. Prologue: After Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Breakdown:
> 
> 1\. Prologue: After Diagon Alley  
> 2\. The Sorting Hat  
> 3\. Year One  
> 4\. Year Two  
> 5\. Year Three  
> 6\. Summer  
> 7\. Year Four  
> 8\. Summer  
> (singing) THE REST IS STILL UNWRITTEN. I'll try to update every week, but no promises.

The instant she returned home from Diagon Alley, Hermione began to practice the first year's coursework.

Later she would, mortified, learn that it technically hadn't been allowed; and long after that, she'd take time to ponder on how those weeks were overlooked. How so many misdeeds that seemed to be boundless at the time were overlooked and would later seem trifling.

Well.  
She hadn't meant to show off on the train, but that was what happened.

First, she met a boy her age with platinum hair and skin that was so pale as to be white. They'd begun to talk, exchanged names, and talked some more, until he suddenly made a horrified face as if he'd remembered something unpleasant but important, and his demeanor cooled so drastically she didn't need assistance to see that she wasn't wanted.

So she excused herself and walked through the train until she found another compartment- this one with two more boys. She wasn't sure if they found her annoying or not, but stayed with them anyway since they didn't seem openly hostile. One with bright orange hair, freckles, and dirty clothes; the other with green eyes that stood out against brown skin and a scar that marked him as a figure from her Defense textbooks.

Later, she'd think on how quickly she latched on.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WELCOME ALL OF YOU TO HOGWARTS... I WELCOME ALL OF YOU TO SCHOOL... DID YOU KNOW THAT HERE AT HOGWARTS... WE'VE GOT A HIDDEN SWIMMING POOL

The hat is dirty and the parts that aren't patched over are threadbare. (Draco likes the word "threadbare." It's a thin and patchy word, with bits of blue and brown and orange-red.)

.

She's a bit leery (ugh, she hates that word) of having it on her head, though, between its size and the dirt.

.

It doesn't sink over her head and suffocate her, thankfully. Instead, it speaks.  
"Well, you're a clever one. I think you may become the brightest witch of your age. Indeed, you're one in a generation."

"I have a lot to learn," she thinks at it. Is she supposed to think at it? She isn't quite sure.

"Yes, think at me. Good instincts. Yes, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, but, oh, so closed off. Not fully invested in creativity, are you, dear?"

She isn't sure what to think.

"Hmmm. You'll be great in Slytherin-"

"NO!" She screams in her head, eyes wide and hands fidgeting. "I'm Muggle-born! Am I even allowed in there?"

"There are currently four Muggle-borns in Slytherin right now. That's a lot of fear you've got, young lady- but you're good at facing fear. Loyal, too. Strong moral code, bossy, stubborn..." Out loud, the Sorting Hat screams "GRYFFINDOR!" to applause from the whole hall.

.

The moment the hat touches his hair it starts to shout Hufflepuff for him, until his father comes out of the shadows where he's been hiding. A Disillusionment Charm, an Invisibility Cloak, a potion of some sort- how he did it doesn't matter. What matters is that this, his introduction to the school, is wiped from the memories of all who watch, so that they only remember an instant sorting into Slytherin.

.

Hermione watches the rude boy from the train go up for his sorting. Briefly she blinks, and for some reason looks up, with the sensation of having lost time. A hint of deja vu, as well. The hat barely touches his hair before screaming "SLYTHERIN!" to a bit of applause from his left and a whole lot of booing from the rest.

.

And so it begins.


	3. Year One

And then all of them ignored her, even the two boys who were with her in Gryffindor. Even her own roommatess. She could hear them talking, saying things she thought she'd left behind hearing in Muggle primary school, reminding her that no matter what talent or knowlege she possessed that she would always be too annoying to use it properly. That no one would ever accept her.

.

He hated Harry Potter. His father had wanted him to steal something of Longbottom's- something about a magic key- and then stupid Potter broke the rules and got rewarded.

He hated Harry Potter, so he challenged him to a duel. He hated the upperclassmen who'd kept him from leaving the dorms past curfew.

.

They ignored her. Then they saved her from a troll- an actual, literal troll. And then it seemed that that sort of experience wasn't something one could go through without becoming friends with the other people involved, and then they were friends, and everything was somehow better.

The blond-haired Slytherin boy hated her, but so did a lot of people. Nobody liked the Muggle-borns, let alone a swot with horrible hair and a big mouth. And then they apparently saved the world from a scary face on the back of somebody's head, and they won the House Cup, and everyone loved her.

.

He hated Harry Potter, and the Weasel, and Mudblood Granger. He hated that Slytherin could work hard and earn their points all year and have it blown out of the water by Gryffindorks who knew nothing about hard work. He bet Potter had grown up in a mansion better than his, waited on hand and foot by elves and servants. He bet Weasley's parents loved him, loved all the little ginger siblings the same. He bet Granger didn't even have to try.


	4. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, this is a short one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: the word "Mudblood."

Parents were so embarrassing- he recognized the need to keep up the blood feud, combined with the Weasleys' blood-traitor status, but did his father have to go and fight the man in public? This would make the bloody Gryffindors hate him even more.

.

She liked Ginny. They hadn't talked much, but she seemed sweet- and even if she didn't like her, Ginny was Ron's sister, and so they had to at least be civil.

She'd disliked Filch from the start- of course, everyone did- and so she wasn't very upset when his cat got Petrified, even if it was a horrible way to feel. She was, however, worried about the constant threat that she'd end up that way.

.

It wasn't fair that Potter got to be the Heir when there were perfectly good Slytherins living in the castle, including Draco himself. Even the Mudbloods would've been a better choice (although that would never have happened, of course- how would that even work?) Stupid Potter.

.

And so the three of them decided to brew up a batch of Polyjuice Potion on the restroom floor to infiltrate the hated Slytherins, and she did all the work, and it went wrong anyway because they'd decided to get a hair off the robes of a bona fide cat lady.

God, she hated Slytherins.

And Malfoy wasn't even the Heir, it turned out- she'd brewed an extremely difficult potion, turned into a horrible fuzzy thing, dealt with Ron, and it was all for nothing. She blamed Malfoy. _I'm better off_ , she would think, _that he didn't want to be friends_. And then she woke up, having been Petrified and in a literal coma, (and apparently Malfoy had been to visit her in the Hospital Wing but so had plenty of other people and she was sure he'd been there for some other reason) and she hated hated hated him.

In the end Dobby was free and Ginny was fine, but the whole thing had been the fault of the Malfoys, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where it gets AU-ish.


	5. Year Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for the word "Mudblood" and references to child abuse (specifically, physical abuse and offensive/violent magic cast towards a child.)

Gryffindors were reckless. She was a Gryffindor. Therefore, Hermione Granger was reckless and cocky and impulsive. She'd also somehow been trusted with a Time-Turner, as had one other student.

"I trust you will both know to come to Professor Snape, the Headmaster, or myself if there are questions." McGonagall said after a rather long spiel on trust and the pursuit of knowlege.

Malfoy passed her a note with a few lines doodled on in a Muggle pencil. (Unexpected, in more ways than one; she'd been distraught to find that, though pencils and ballpoints weren't exactly banned at Hogwarts, Flitwick was the only teacher who accepted assignments written as such. No lined paper was to be found of course.)

She raised her eyebrows in question and he quickly added, hangman. She took the pencil and added an E, and by the end of the meeting they'd played five rounds in all without absorbing a single word of what their teacher had been saying.

And then they were off to another year of learning and occasional mortal peril.

.

"I have a secret stash of pencils and ballpoint pens, yeah. Goyle's dyslexic and it's easier to correct his work if the corrections don't smudge."

"And you haven't gotten in trouble? Doesn't your father hate Muggle things?"

He laughs. "My mother buys the pencils."

.

He shouldn't have taunted the Hipogriff, but Potter had managed to get it right on the first try and that was beyond irritating. He should have walked slower, bowed lower, spoke the greeting.

His father visited the Hospital Wing for a quick hex or two or ten. One Crucio, about nine seconds long. His arm was far worse than it had been before Father arrived, but it was for his own good. (He shouldn't have scored so badly on that last Potions essay. Snape reported every mistake back, like always.)

.

It started as a simple meetup to play a few more rounds and to teach him MASH. Four meetings later, she was explaining why Ringo had been the best Beatle and he was acting out the battles of twelfth-century Mercian queens, and one thing turned to another and they were kissing and then they were arguing about how Draco's parents would never let him date a Muggle-born and then they agreed to be friends. Friends, just without anyone else knowing.

She'd told Draco to keep acting like an arse, to which he replied, "You love my arse." It still stung to hear the insults tossed at her and her friends, although she supposed that was more about Harry than her. It stung to hear the slur.

.

 

She went home for the holidays and applied to summer camps, thankful that she'd decided to keep up studying Muggle subjects with Draco.

.

Draco went home for the holidays and was told to stay away from the Mudblood.

.

She was a pretty violent person, and would be more so if her parents had allowed her to take karate as a child. She'd picked ballet instead. But she still knew how to throw a punch- and, more importantly, how to fake one.

.

A hippogriff, one teacher, and one escaped convict had been rescued. Harry went off to his rotten family and Ron went to his loving but smothering one. She went-

.

Draco went back to his loving family. There's no "but."

 _It's not abuse if he deserved it_ , he reminded himself. Even if lying to 'Mione left a bad taste in his mouth. Even if curse scars didn't heal.

.

Hermione went home to her loving family and resolved to relax for the entire summer, with a few letters to Draco. Even if he didn't reply, the prat.


	6. summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa this is so short, sorry

She didn't get to relax; she went to Muggle summer camp in America and then Ron's family. Draco didn't answer her letters.

.

"I've never heard of that school," her roommate says.

"It's pretty remote," she replies, and manages to fend off the rest of the questions.

.

"Nerd Camp" wasn't _bad_ ; her wand was stashed under her bed. _(Her parents had given her a Rubiks cube and a tangle toy and her hands had a place to figet at all times; here, disabled wasn't a dirty word. Here, unlike at Hogwarts, she wasn't ridiculed for her interest, from being physically unable to keep from interrupting or sticking her hand in the air upon hearing a question. She was almost accepted. She was stifled, cramped, lonely without magic around her.)_

Soon she'd be back in the magical world anyhow. And, as soon as she was able, she'd punch Draco again for not sending an Owl.

.

She hated the sport but she liked the Weasleys, so it evened out. Ron was... she didn't _like_ like him, but he was nice to be around and they were evenly matched at chess.

And, well, it was natural for her to be attached- they'd been through so much, after all.

She saw Draco. She walked by as quickly as possible and hoped he didn't see her.

.

No one told him what was happening until it had happened already, and his father had a bruise on his face. (On the bright side, he'd bet that Ireland would win, and only his mother found out. Forty Galleons to his name that wasn't from his father!


End file.
